Episode 13 (Season 3, OVA)
"The Unresurrected Phoenix" is an OVA of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It was released on December 9, 2015. Summary Ravel came to the human world pleading to Rias to help her brother Riser get up on his feet as he has been in a slump since his fight with Issei, while she hesitated at first, Issei promised Ravel that he would help him recover. They arrive at the Phenex mansion in the Underworld and headed to Riser's room. He is reluctant about meeting anyone, but he comes out when hearing Rias was present. He crawls back into the covers when he sees Issei as well due to now being afraid of Dragons, forcing Ravel to drag her brother out. Issei had called Tannin for help in Riser recovery by taking them to his territory for training, although Riser tried to escape in fear he was eventually forced by Tannin. Riser began training in a blizzard mountain while being monitored by a Blizzard Dragon, with Issei sometimes joining in. Ravel prepares a tea break with Issei where he thanked her for the Phenex tears she gave him earlier. She notes that all the girls will stop by to visit a hot spring. At night Issei prepared to sneak out to peek on the girls but realized that Riser had already left to do the same, he activated his Scale Mail armor to stop him. Issei caught up with Riser and the two engaged in Aerial combat with Issei coming out on top after knocking Riser unconsciousness. They, however, just happen to have landed within the hot spring where Issei sees all the girls naked including Ravel's who burns him out of embarrassment. Back at their camping place, Riser became somewhat closer to Issei as his fear had subsided and told him that will he give up on Rias but still demanded to see her breast which Issei rejected and the two have another aerial fight with Rias and Tannin watching from a distance noting that Riser has made a complete recovery thanks to Issei. Stats Original airdate: December 9, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime *In the novel Ravel's visit was at the living room in the Hyoudou Residence while in the episode it's at Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club room. *In the novel all of Rias' servants were present at the Phenex Mansion, while the OVA only showed her with Issei. *Riser's servants had more speaking roles in the novel, the OVA however reduced them to only cameo appearances. *In the Light Novel, there was a Blizzard Dragon and Sprite Dragon that monitored Riser and Issei's training, while in the episode only the Blizzard Dragon was present. *Koneko, Rossweisse and Irina were not present during the hot spring in the Light Novel. *The OVA presented a moment of clarity between Issei and Riser before their second aerial fight. Miscellaneous Trivia *This was the first OVA that was based on something from the light novels, as the others were original plots. External Links Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Media Category:OVA